


Sick Day

by JoseRicoTacoNachoQuesadillaMondillaJones



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Loving Sasuke, M/M, sick!Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoseRicoTacoNachoQuesadillaMondillaJones/pseuds/JoseRicoTacoNachoQuesadillaMondillaJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in their marriage Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha gets sick. For the first time since they've know each other Naruto refuses to see his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out to the seemingly empty house. "C'mon idiot! I just woke up I don't have time for this." He muttered to himself trying to dress for the day. Walking down the stairs he scanned the empty living room and once again called out, "Naruto?" Getting silence in response. "Fuck, Naruto." A bitter reply was finally heard. "You have a husband for a reason, Naruto!" A quiet whine was heard from outside the door. Confused Sasuke returned his mask from his childhood to its natural place hiding his worry. 

He unlocked the door raising an eyebrow at the scene before him. Sakura stood in front of his home looking angry. Naruto cowering behind her. "What the fuck?" Sasuke asked his lover. Naruto shrugged before being pulled into the house. A sigh from Sasuke apologizing to Sakura from letting Naruto bother her. Naruto huffed giving Sakura a cold glare. He didn't want to be here. As much as he loved Sasuke he didn't want to be around him while he couldn't take care of himself. Not only did it make Naruto frustrated by not being able to do much of anything, it also meant that someone had to take care of him until he got better. (That someone being sasuke.) Naruto rubbed his eyes, Sasuke noticed telling Sakura he'd take care of the dobe. His attention now all on Naruto. 

Naruto stood about an inch lower than Sasuke making them fight constantly about it. Sasuke sighed and leaned to press a kiss to Naruto's lips. Naruto turned his head leaving his cheek open. Confusing Sasuke further. "You're sick?" Naruto shrugged. "Sakura said so. I feel fine though." He voice was raspy and shaking. Sasuke tugged Naruto's sleeve gently and walked away from him to the kitchen. He poured a glass of water as his husband sat at the table. "Honestly.. You Fucking idiot." Sasuke once again kissed his cheek letting him finish the water before telling him to take a hot shower. 

Sasuke stretched. It was gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do good? Did I suck absolute ass? Leave a comment and tell me :) really helps thanks 
> 
>  
> 
> I hate that these are so short. :/


End file.
